


Yesterday Sucked But This Morning Certainly Doesn't - Valentine's Exchange Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Greg Isn't A Morning Person Normally, M/M, Mycroft Makes Everything Better, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had a horrible day. Mycroft dragged him home. This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Sucked But This Morning Certainly Doesn't - Valentine's Exchange Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my mid-February cards for 2012, enjoy <3

Sleepily, Greg rolled over and snuggled against Mycroft's back, a smile appearing as he slowly woke up with his favourite person. In this case it was in Mycroft's bed; he could tell because of the higher thread count of the sheets. 

It had been an exhausting day and when Mycroft had picked him up from the scene he hadn't really cared where they ended up as long as there was a bed. Mycroft was always taking care of him in little ways like that.

Greg started pressing small kisses down Mycroft's spine, starting from the nape of his neck and taking his time as he moved downwards. By about the fifth kiss, he could feel his lover achieve wakefulness but by the continued stillness was okay with the still sleepy kisses.

“Love you.” Greg murmured in between kisses.

“I love you too Gregory.” Mycroft affirmed in return.

It was a great way to start the day.


End file.
